The present disclosure relates to the field of a display technique, and more particularly, to a dual-sided organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a package method of the dual-sided OLED display.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are more and more widely applied to various products, especially in cellphones, media players, and compact and introductory television sets. An OLED display is a self-luminous device with features of vivid colors, high-efficiency lamination, light weight, wide view angles, fast response, and high flexibility. But the light lifespan of the OLED display and the light-emitting material reduces suddenly once being damaged by water vapor and oxygen. So the OLED display is usually sealed when being packaged. The package structure of the OLED display demands high for the capability of protection of water vapor and oxygen.
The tendency to the diversity of the electronic products, a dual-sided device becomes hot on the market. But two sides of an OLED display need to be packaged when the device is packaged with a thin film. Since this method is more complicated, the production costs are higher. The cover of the OLED display on the package adhesive layer needs an adequate distance (i.e. touch width) between the cover and the substrate to assure a firm bonding when the cover is package. But this method disfavors the OLED display with a narrow bezel and with a higher screen-to-body ratio. Besides, the dual-sided device is often applied to an ever-changing or more adverse environment, such as outdoor display board and a billboard, so it is important to have a perfect package method to seclude the OLED display from water vapor and oxygen to make sure a long-time lifespan of the OLED display.
Therefore, the package method for the conventional dual-sided OLED display has shortcomings; that is, it is not easy to package the device, and the bezel of the display cannot be successfully narrowed. So it is urgent to improve the conventional technique.